The time we fell in love and lost everything
by special agent Ali
Summary: They say falling in love is the best feeling in the world. You finally found the person you want to spent every second with and he or she makes you feel happy and safe. So why is it a bad thing as well? Why is it you can't love your best friend and have his child? Marvin E JR. and Ted Mosby's little girl is about to find out.
1. LM's big news for ME, BS and RS

_So I noticed like every story (including mine) are about just the five in the group. _

_I decided to do it differently. This is about Marvin Erikson and Leia Mosby and how they fell in love. _

She let herself inside his apartment. Lily and Marshall were both at work so the teenager was just chilling alone on the couch. He was playing a video game but stopped when he saw her expression.

She was very pale and looked like she was very sick. Marvin immediately turned off his console and went to her.

"Leia? Are you all right baby?" he asked softly. Leia stared at him but it was like she was staring through him. He waved his hand in front of her and she blinked.

"Oh Marvin! We are in so much trouble!" She yelled. She let a single tear fall and Marvin embraced her gently.

"Oh baby, no…I promise you our family won't find out about us" he cooed softly.

She pulled back and shook her head. "They will though when they find out about this" she argued. She reached into her purse and pulled out a pregnancy stick.

Marvin took it and paled as well. "Oh my god…" he murmured. He then looked at her.

"Leia…you're only sixteen and I'm only eighteen…we just lost our virginity last weekend…how….how the hell…" he stammered.

Leia only nodded and collapsed onto the couch. "I know…" she replied. "I know…were so screwed Marvin…I really don't want to lose you…I love that were not really cousins and could…you know…" she added.

Marvin sat by her and held her lovingly. "Hey…I won't let us be broken apart because of this…I promise I'll always take care of you Leia…you and our little baby" he told her.

"Really Marvin? Because…I mean…I think abortion is a sin…I know I am too young but…I love you…I think you and I can be good parents" she said.

"That's because we were raised with amazing parents" Marvin countered.

"Yeah…what do we do about them Marv?" she asked.

Marvin sighed. "I guess we just be honest with them" he said and Leia nodded with a sigh of her own.

"Maybe we can find Aunt Robin and Uncle Barney first? I know Aunt Robin owns a gun from dad's very long story of how he met mom" Leia suggested.

"Oh yeah…Luke told me he never thought his dad could be that cruel with punishment" Marvin said with a small chuckle.

Leia laughed as well and took his hand. "We can tell Luke as well after Uncle B and Aunt R…I hope my thirteen year old bro is ready to be an uncle" she said.

The two left and grabbed a cab. Of course Ranjit was driving and he took them to Uncle Barney's fortress of Barnitude.

Aunt Robin let them in and studied their expression as she fastened her robe. "Uh oh…looks like you two are in big trouble and looked for us as backup" she guessed.

"You could say that…" Marvin agreed. "Okay…lets hear it" Robin said and went to get Barney who was waiting for her in bed.

He groaned but dressed in a suit as she put on her clothes. Five minutes later the four sat on the couch.

Leia squeezed Marvin's hand as she took out the stick with her other. Robin gasped as she took it from her.

"You're….with his…." she stammered. Leia nodded. "We sort have been dating the last six months…" she answered.

"It happened at my senior prom…my date cancelled last minute so Leia agreed to be my date…I mean we know were not really cousins since our dads are just best friends" Marvin added.

"But…we didn't realize we'd fall in love in a slow dance…or that our first kiss after the dance would be so…" Leia added.

"Magical" Marvin finished for her. Robin smiled as she saw just how in love the two were. It was really sweet.

Marvin cleared his throat and glanced back at his family. "Anyway…we decided to secretly date and it's been going great…but then…""Last weekend we…we snuck all the way to Vegas with the money we saved up and…lets just say were no longer virgins and now I'm going to be a mom" Leia finished.

"So that's our story…we decided to try you two first before we tell our parents…we thought you could be with us when we tell them…you know in case Uncle Ted tries to strangle me" Marvin added.

"Don't worry Marv…we'll help you two out" Barney agreed. He then held up his hand. "High five on losing it to a hot chick" he added.

Marvin high fived him and Leia blushed. "Okay that sounded so creepy" she said and Robin smacked Barney.

"Dude…Ted warned you" she hissed. Barney only shrugged. "Sorry…I was only trying to give a compliment" he said.

Robin rolled her eyes. "Yeah right" she hissed. "Anyway…let us take you out to lunch and then we'll tell your parents" she added.

The teenagers nodded and the four left the apartment.


	2. Facing Lily's wrath

_Sorry its taken me a week to update. I am just so busy with work. I promise though I have plans to finish this like all my other babies, I just have to force myself to focus and type it out. Chapters may be short though because I don't have a lot of downtime. But hey, least its something right? _

Leia dragged her feet as they walked. Barney quickly put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Cheer up Lei, I promise you this isn't the end of the world" he told her and Leia smiled a little.

"This from the guy who kept telling my dad marriage was stupid" she countered making the man chuckle.

"Yeah well, Teddy boy also brought Robin to the group so if it weren't for him I'd still be single" he argued.

Leia shrugged. "I don't know…what about Quinn and Nora?" she retorted.

"Ted really told you and Luke everything huh?" Barney asked. Leia only nodded.

"Oh yeah…he told…every…specific…detail" she replied in a deadpan voice which only made Barney chuckle lightly.

"He so would" he mumbled. Leia only giggled softly. Barney then shrugged at her. "Okay, maybe I liked some girls more than a one night stand" he admitted.

He then glanced at Robin. "But I always knew I wanted her the most…I can see why Ted was crazy about you Robin" he added.

Marvin nodded. "I get that Uncle Barney…Leia is the only girl I care for even though I have tried a few other girls…but those dates were just one time things…I have the most fun when I am with Leia" he said.

"I just really hope our parents are as cool with this as you two are" Leia said.

"Don't worry Lei" Barney told her again gently. Leia couldn't help but worry though.

"Why don't you guys drop me at Aunt Lily's school?" she asked. "You don't want lunch sweetheart?" Robin asked.

She shook her head. "I'd rather get this over with first…" she replied. "I'll come with you" Marvin said and she shook her head again.

"I want to do this alone" she said. Marvin nodded. "Okay, we can drop you off first then get Luke and I'll tell him the news" he agreed. Marvin had also heard stories of the group. Especially his parents break up for half a year. He was determined not to let that happen to him and Leia.

Leia smiled lovingly at him. "Thanks baby" she said and he kissed her and then gave her a warm hug.

"Of course Lei, I'll support everything you do and respect all your decisions forever" he told her.

"So will I"

"Wow…sounds like you two are writing your vows" Barney commented.

Leia shrugged. "Wouldn't be a bad idea to marry…were already having a child" she said.

"Lets take it one step at a time…your family doesn't even know you were dating yet" Robin advised.

The sixteen year old nodded. "Good idea" she agreed. Twenty minutes later she took a deep breath and exited the car. She went inside the school and straight to her aunts kindergarten class.

It was nap time and Lily was finishing getting her children down. Leia waited till everyone was settled.

"Hey Aunt Lily" she greeted softly. Lily looked at her. "Hey Leia…what are you doing here? Thought you'd be having fun with a day off school" she whispered.

Leia shook her head. "I don't think I can have any more fun" she mumbled.

Lily raised a brow and moved to her desk. The teenager followed and soon they were seated.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked worriedly. "I…." Leia started and trailed off looking down at her shaking hands.

This only worried the red haired mother even more. "What did you do Leia Virginia Mosby?" she asked in a commanding tone. Her voice was still low but Leia knew that tone meant business.

"I got myself pregnant" Leia muttered. Lily gasped. "Oh my gosh…" she said behind her hands.

"I know…my dad will flip out" Leia said and a small tear fell. "He's not the only one…who's the boy…I will kill him" Lily answered.

Leia gulped. "It's um…" she said and faltered again. Lily's eyes widened like saucers. "Please Leia…please tell me you and…" Lily begged but couldn't end her sentence.

"We've been dating for the last six months and lost our virginity last weekend…the baby wasn't planned though…guess our condom didn't work" Leia explained looking away.

When the teen glanced up it was her turn for her eyes to widen. She knew all her dads old stories. So she knew about the scary Lily looks. But she never thought they'd be this terrifying up close.

Leia then remembered her dad's story about a shirt. That stupid shirt had caused him quite a lot of pain. Leia realized her dad was not kidding when he told her and Luke never to anger Lily.

Quickly Leia cowered knowing she wouldn't be able to get away. "Please don't hit me!" She whined as she blocked her face.


End file.
